It is proposed to study 36 retirement communities in three regions of the United States: Northeast, South and West. Two major variables, age and size, will be used to select and compare the twelve communities in each region. The concepts of autonomy and viability and their relationship to the quality of life will be the major analytical variables. The basis hypothesis is that viability and autonomy are related to quality of life. The data will be gathered through use of statistical facts, personal interviews with selected informants, observations, available documents and maps. Site visits will be made to all communities by the ivestigators to interview about twenty informed respondents with a standardized questionnaire so as to increase the comparability of the data. The accuracy of the data will be enhanced by checking several sources. Scales will be adapted from related kinds of research. Small sample statistical methods for nominal and ordinal data will be used in comparing and contrasting communities on key variables. Within the comparative analysis, an assessment of the aging process of the coummunities will be made in order to ascertian their development, change, and stability over time. Major attention will be focused on the aging of the community as an enviroment in which the elderly live. The ultimate aim is to begin a "taxonomy of habitats" for the elderly. It is hoped that the research will furnish some basis for a better understanding of diverse communities in which the elderly may choose to reside and also provide data on the dynamics of community formation and evolution. Thus the emphasis of the research is upon the social structure of the community--the environment--and not upon the personal adjustment of individuals.